A Year Away From Everyone
by roseyeva
Summary: Amber always loved her family, but when she gets the opportunity to live with the Asahina's for a year she leaves them all. Now she has new "brothers" for a year. Will love blossom or will she keep to herself, and not let anyone in? But the real question here is will they let her in? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So since this is a story about an OC I thought first I would give you a brief description about her.**

 **Also I wanted to say for this story I'm not going to use honorifics. I'm not totally sure how to use them that well. They will be in there here and there, but it's not going to be all the time.**

NAME: Amber Eve Anderson

AGE: 14-15, At the beginning of the story she'll be 14 then she'll turn 15 about half way through.

FAMILY: One older sister, Ashley(29) . Four older brothers, Sean(27), Dustin(24), James(20), Isaac(18). Mom, Julie(-) Dad, Corey(-). Nobody needs to know the parents age :}

CLOSE FRIENDS:Josh(21), Keith(15), Jess(18), Katie(24), Kaleigh(16).

I also wanted to say the reason her closest friends are kinda older than her by a lot, is because they are also her older siblings friends. Also Katie is dating Dustin, Jess is dating Isaac. Just thought you would like to know. And my OC isn't dating anyone.

HAIR COLOR: Brown, strait hair that goes just past her chest. She parts her hair a little to the side so her hair goes just past her left eye when she doesn't sweep it behind her ear.

EYE COLOR: A brownish green.

FASHION: She isn't a girly-girl, she loves jeans, t-shirts, and especially her special jacket. She wears two homemade bracelets on her left hand and one on her right. Mostly she wears her hair in a low ponytail, sometimes in a high one. Usually at home she wears her hair down though.

HOBBYS: Amber likes baking, cooking, being very creative with crafts, and writing.

STUFF SHE LIKES: Amber has a liking for first person shooter games like Halo and Titan Fall, loves anime, and one of the most important things is music. She listens to it all the time also Amber likes singing and playing the guitar.

PERSONALTY: She's a very sarcastic person. Because of her brothers she's grown up much like them. She's very good at throwing insults. But inside she can also be a very caring, loving, sympathetic person. When she's around people she is comfortable with she can be very crazy and weird. When she's like that she'll blurt out random stuff, start dancing without any reason too, also she will lean or jump on you for fun. As you can see Amber is a very bubbly person until you get her in a room of strangers. Then she's very quiet and keeps to her self.

MORE ABOUT PERSONALTY: Family is HUGE to her. She fights with her siblings all the time, but everyone knows that they are all super close. Being without them is really hard for her. Also her friends are super important. Josh and Keith are like Amber's brother. They tease her but they also care for her. Jess and Katie are like her older sister also. They acted like sister ever before they started dating her brothers. Because Ashley is the oldest and Amber is the youngest they didn't really grow up together. But they still are very close. Then there is Kaleigh her best friend. They are always together laughing and doing random, stupid stuff together.

BIRTHDAY: Her birthday is 7/11. Yes you heard right 7/11 or July 11.

Also she carries her small black phone in her front pocket while she keeps her iPod in her back pocket or holds it.

 **Yeps that's about it for this. I want you to figure stuff about her family through the story. There are a few things I didn't put in there for that purpose. Also I didn't put height cause I don't care how tall her is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Amber always loved her family, but when she gets the opportunity to live with the Asahina's for a year she leaves them all. Now she has new "brothers" for a year. Will love blossom or will she keep to herself, and not let anyone in? But the real question here is will they let her in?**

 **N/A So I thought of this randomly. I actually just finished this show recently. I hope you like my new story.**

 **DISCLAIMER Brothers Conflict, is NOT mine.**

Chapter 1

(Normal Life? I Think Not)

Amber's POV

A plane. I'm on a plane right now. And I already miss everyone.

This is going to be a long year.

 _Flash Back_

 _I was just doing what I usually do for day to day life._

 _Then my mom came up to me._

" _Dear, I've wanted to ask for awhile, but you see...I have a very nice relative. My cousin actually. Her name is Miwa Asahina. She resonantly got married again. Well every since you were born she's always wanted to meet you, and she wanted you to meet her sons. She has a lot of them. Never once though did she give me a actual number of how many of there are. Now just hear me out. She wants you to come and live with her sons and daughter in law for a year. It would be like you had different older brothers and sister for a year. She thought this would be a great time for you to come and see her, one you're old enough, and two she thought that her new daughter would like to have another girl in the house." My mom was surprised that I hadn't said anything._

 _What could I say though. I was frozen, I wasn't sure what to do or say. When I was able to muster something again she started talking again._

" _You don't have too, I just thought you would like to know this. She's a really wonderful person. And I thought you would like to have the opportunity to go somewhere new. You would have your school shipped there and still be home schooled. The older brothers would be able to help you." That's where she ended it._

" _Why does it have to be a year?" Was the only thing I could say._

 _I heard my mom sigh_

" _How did I know you were going to ask that. Last night I was researching plane tickets. I wanted you to be there long enough to really get to know everyone and have a wonderful experience. Because of money it would be cheaper to get a ticket to go there, then get another one when you're there. When I talked to Miwa about money for the tickets she said that she would pay for your flight back under one condition. You stay there for a year. Now let me explain why. Miwa didn't think you staying for a week was worth the money for a whole ticket. So we tried to say a few months. Then I realized that if it was a few months then you would already miss some important moments. You would be gone for are yearly camping trip, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. You would get back right after all the events. So we thought you should just stay a year since you would be missing so much already." She finished_

 _Then she added. "This was only if you wanted to go though. I know it would be hard for you because of leaving everyone."_

" _Mom, if I did go how soon til I leave?"_

" _About one month. Are you considering going?"_

 _I sat down before answering._

" _Well...It interest me. I don't want to but the thought of living with new "brothers" for a year intrigues me. I'm just scared if I'll actually be okay without any of you with me. Can I think about, maybe ask advise from some people before making a decision?"_

" _Of course Hun"_

 _With that my mom left my room._

 _I looked down at my hands that laid in my lap._

 _ **Would I actually be able to do this? I'm going over to Kaleigh's in three days. I'll talk to her about it then. And I'm seeing Jess tomorrow so I'll also talk to her. Maybe I'll talk to my brothers and Josh too. You know what Amber you're just going to end up talking to everyone so don't even try to make a list of people.**_

 _I concluded in my head._

 _The thing is I ended up talking to my brothers first. After I had my little speech in my head I walked into my brothers room. It was just across the hall from mine._

 _There I found Isaac._

" _Hey I kinda need to ask all you guys something so could you come into Dustin and James's room with me"_

 _He looked kinda annoyed. I guessed he didn't want to stop whatever he was doing for a question._

 _When I got into the other room Sean was there too. Weird since he doesn't live here, but hey it helps me._

" _Ah I kinda need to ask everyone a question so could you guys stop for a minute." It wasn't a question._

 _They all sighed and sat on the bed near the other side of the room. I sat in a chair near the bed._

 _I inhaled and exhaled a few times before speaking._

" _Mom, just told no asked me if I wanted to do this certain thing. I haven't decided, so I wanted your help cause it's going to involve you all too." I paused for a moment._

 _Was I really making the right decision. Deep down in my heart did I actually want to move somewhere for a whole year. Apart from my family and friends?_

 _I faced them._

" _Mom, gave me the opportunity to go and live with her cousins, sons. The things is...it would be for a whole year. I wouldn't come down for any of the holidays. Pretty much all contact that I would have with you would be through electronics. It sounds fun and exciting, and I can't deny that! But I don't know if I'll be able to be away from you and everyone for a whole year. I don't want to make a huge mistake. If this doesn't go well it's not going to be a "it'll be over in a few weeks" kind of thing. It'll be for a whole year!"_

 _My voice had gotten louder by this time. Also I was standing up giving them pleading eyes. I wanted an honest answer from them. I knew I was on the verge of tears, I could feel little droplets poking at my eyes._

 _These people in front of me meant more than the world. Making a mistake here would be very, very bad._

 _The boys in front of me looked at each other._

" _Honestly Amber, we don't want you to leave. BUT we don't want you to regret this because of us. We love you and we want you to make great memories without us." Sean said._

" _Ya Amber, of course it's going to be hard for us but it's not the end of the world. I mean we know in a year we'll have are little sister all back for are selves" James said next_

" _You're are little sister. We want you to be happy and have fun. So go on that trip." Dustin spoke up_

" _Ya don't worry about us. We're only a call away." Isaac finished._

 _I couldn't hold it is any longer. Slowly little droplets of water came streaming down my face._

 _I walked over to them. When I was in front of them my lip quivered just a bit then I said. "Thank you"_

 _We all had a group hug._

" _I still want to talk to a few people, but you guys were the ones that really mattered." I said while nodding my head._

 _I walked out of that room with a huge smile._

 _My family was really amazing, and I couldn't love them more than I already do._

 _I ended up talking to Jess and Katie at the same time also. They both encouraged me to go. Now the next person I was going to talk to was Kaleigh, my best friend._

 _When I was at her house we just talked and had fun. Around 2:00 we were just chill'n in her room talking._

 _ **I can't keep avoiding the situation. I need to tell her what's going on. Doing this is being a bad best friend. But I can picture the sad look on her face.**_

" _Amber, what's wrong?"_

 _That snapped me out of my thoughts._

" _Huh?"_

" _You kinda were just staring off into space."_

" _Oh, Kaleigh I had something to tell you" I say trying to give her the best smile I had._

 _She nodded to me urging me to keep talking._

" _I have an opportunity to go live with my mom's cousin's sons and daughter in law. It's somewhere far away. It would be something completely new, push me out of my comfort zone, meet new people, the only problem is it's for a year. A year without any trip down here. The only communication between us would be through are iPod's and phones," I said with a sad smile._

 _Her face was full of confusion and sadness._

" _I haven't decided if I want to go yet. Being away from everyone would be really, really hard. So I wanted to talk to you about it. I've already talked about it with the boys and Jess and Katie"_

 _Now her face changed to a sad smile._

" _And you're worried that are friendship is going to change through that year?"_

" _Well...yes"_

" _Amber, you and me are best friends. Nothing is going to pull us apart. You go and have fun on that trip. I mean what are iPod's for? To text your best friend of course. It's going to be hard to get through this year without you by my side all the time. I know that I won't be able to depend on you forever. There are some things that you can do when you're younger but not when you're older. I want you to know. Friendship, that can last through are whole life time. Being right next to each other all the time sometimes doesn't happen. Go live with more guys for a year. You've done it your whole life. Just don't forget to text and face time me, okay?" She finished with a real smirk._

 _I gave her a big hug._

" _Of course" I answered_

" _So you're okay with me being gone for a year?" I asked._

" _Amber, I'm not okay with it. Are you kidding me, I want you next to me all the time, but I know that it's better for you to go for a year. It's the right decision trust me"_

" _Okay then, I'm going to go live with a whole group of new guys!"_

 _We both just laughed._

 _We made that day very meaningful. Trying to enjoy each other for the time being. But we both new it would come to an end soon._

 _Then the real day of pain came._

 _The day that I left for the air port._

 _Me and Kaleigh hung out the day before cause she couldn't come today._

 _When I woke up I looked at the clock. Slowly little tears flowed down my cheeks. Sure I was happy to go, but the people in this house...They meant everything to me. I wouldn't be the person I am today with out them._

 _More and more tears rushed down my face._

 _I felt shut down, scarred. I felt trapped, something I couldn't get away from. Its like my everything was being taken away from me._

 _Then I heard a small knock on the door. I didn't say anything nor stop crying._

 _They walked in._

 _It was James._

 _When he saw me, he had a knowing smile on._

 _He and me were a lot alike. He understood what I was going through perfectly._

 _James sat down on my bed next to me. I then sat up next to him._

" _You aren't ready are you?" He asks. He voice was soft and sweet._

" _It went by so fast." I said, sobbing more._

" _Oh Amber." James say while hugging me._

 _He put my head into his chest while his chin was on top of my head. His hand went in slow circles on my back._

" _Go, have fun. Don't let any of us hold you back. And you do have a day left. Josh, Keith, Katie, and Jess are all coming over to spend the day with you."_

 _I made my flight later in the day because I wanted to say by to everyone. But I didn't know all of them were coming._

" _T-thank you. I'm going to miss you James"_

" _The feeling is mutual, Amber"_

 _I got off the bed and looked at him_

" _I'm ready, I'm ready to face today. No more running from it" He smiled._

" _Well get ready then. I'll be down stairs."_

 _I put on my jeans and put on a t-shirt that said 'Lazy is a strong word. I like to call it "Selective Participation"'_

 _After that I put on socks and my gray converse with blue laces. I know blue is weird but when it come to shoes I have to have blue laces._

 _I skipped down stairs to see everyone here except Kaleigh who wasn't able to come._

" _Today's the big day" Keith mentions._

" _No really, captain obvious."_

" _Ya it is shorty." he teases._

 _I ran up to him and hit him playfully in the arm._

" _Would you two stop flirting," Jess scolded her younger brother. (Jess and Keith are siblings if your were wondering)_

 _I just rolled my eyes. Me and Keith didn't like each other like that. Everyone knows that, but they still make fun of us for doing things that made us look like we're dating. Jess loves teasing us about it, so I'm used to it._

" _We have you until four. That's when everyone in the family is going to come over to spend a little time with you." Dustin mentions._

 _My flight was at 10:00, so I had to get there around 8:30ish. That would give me plenty of time with my family._

 _All day I did stuff with them. We went mini golfing, then went out for lunch. After that we all went into the pool, and played board games. With that we also played video games that we all enjoy. But I knew that everything good ends._

 _When the clock struck 4:00 people from my family started to show up. Ashley and her husband with their son came, Sean and his wife, Dusting and Katie were already there from hanging out with me earlier, James, Isaac and Jess, and my parents were all there. I looked at everyone including Josh and Keith. I gave everyone a sad smile._

 _I was really going to miss this place._

" _Let's make this day last," I say._

 _So that's how the rest of the day went. I talked to everyone individually. I cried a lot, but everyone knew that was going to happen._

 _Time flew by and before I knew it, it was 8:00. I had to leave for the airport now._

 _I started giving everyone hugs and saying my byes and I'm going to miss yous._

 _When I came to all my brothers I gave them an extra long hug. Not wanting that moment to end._

 _I gave Katie and Jess hugs and said how much they changed me into the person I am today._

 _Then came Josh and Keith._

 _I went to Josh first. I got on my tippy toes cause how tall he was. I threw my arms around his shoulder while he hugged my tightly._

 _They both were very special to me. I grew up with them. Something about them made me happy. They are going to be the most hard to leave._

 _I couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears ran down my face and into Josh's shoulder._

 _I let go and took a few steps back. Then I looked at Keith. He looked down sadly._

" _Man Keith just get over here" I say with my arms wide open._

 _He walks over slowly._

 _I put my arms around his shoulders and sob softly into his chest. He held me tight. You could tell he felt like he was loosing something forever._

 _I held on to him the longest not wanting this moment to last forever._

 _But it didn't, soon we both separated from each other._

 _I gestured to the four boys and Josh._

" _You all come here and make a line." I demanded._

 _They did what I said._

 _I started with Sean and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I did it with all my brothers and with Josh and Keith._

 _I walked toward the door where my parents stood._

" _I'm going to miss you all so, so much. You've made me who I am today, and I wouldn't want it any other way" I say while small tears run down my face. Without looking back I walked outside._

 _My parents not far behind me._

 _When I got into the car tears flowed non-stop._

 _I got to the air port and said my goodbyes. I gave hugs and said I'll text them when I get there._

So now I am on a plane flying far away. My adventure with the Asahina's start now.

 **So I know that none of the brothers were in this chapter, but I needed to set up why everything was happening. I wanted a good beginning chapter, so I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. And yes the boys and Emma will be in the next chapter.**

 **Also this person is somewhat based on myself. I do have four older brothers, and I do like playing first person shooter. I also am not a girly-girl, and family is really important to me. So this is kinda what I would do and feel if I was in this position.**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A So I was wondering if anyone knew if you spelled Yusuke like this or this Yuusuke. I see it different ways. Also so, so, so, sorry for not updating. I've just been really busy. Life, am I right? Also I'm trying to write a few chapters before putting them up for you to read. It'll just be better if I do it that way.**

 **DISCLAIMER I could not, should not own Brothers Conflict, so I don't**

Chapter 2

(Meeting My New "Family")

Amber's POV

I'm in a taxi that's heading to my new house. On the drive there I pull out my black phone from my front pocket.

ME: Hey mom. I got here safely, so don't go worrying. Already missing everyone. :/

MOM: Everyone misses you also. I'm happy you got there safely, I was worried.

ME: I know you would, that's why I texted you. Got to go, I'm arriving at the house soon.

MOM: Okay Hunny. Love you, bye.

ME: Bye.

When to taxi screeches to a stop I open up the door and pay the man. I take my suit case out of the trunk and wave while the car drives away.

You may be thinking "What about all of her other clothes?" Well they already are at the house. They got sent there earlier.

While walking up to the house I admired the house. It was HUGE!

I nervously knocked on the door.

A few seconds later a man probably in his early thirties opened the door.

"Why hello. Can I help you with something?" he asks while smiling.

 _He seems really nice. Maybe I will like it here._

"Well I'm Amber Anderson, your "sister" for a year" I say while putting air quotes with the word sister.

"Oh Amber, I've been waiting for you. Come right in" He says still smiling.

I nod and walk in.

"I'm Masaomi, the oldest of the brothers."

"It's nice to meet you Masaomi. Uh I was wondering how many brothers there actually is? My mom never got an exact number. All she knew was that there is a lot." I ask

"There is thirteen" I start choking on my own spit

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay" Worry laced in his voice.

"Ya, ya I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that many guys."

"Haha yes. There are a lot of us."

"Well I can't wait to meet them all" I say while putting on a sincere smile

"Come I'll show you where your room is going to be." With that he showed me around the house.

When we got to my room he opened the door for me, and I walked in.

"This is where you will be staying. The door next to yours is Ema's. She's are sister in law. She isn't here right now, but she should be here for dinner. Also come to the 5th floor sometime and say hi to everyone." He smiles and leaves.

Once he was gone I looked around my box filled room.

It had a nice big window on the back of my room that connects with a small private balcony. To my left there was a twin sized bed with a nightstand, to my right there was a desk with a computer on it. And a dresser next to the white desk.

I smiled. It was small, but comfortable.

I sat on my bed thinking _Am I actually going to able to deal with this. I mean thirteen guys. Well Masaomi seemed nice. How am I going to handle this without any of my family or best friend though._

I sigh. I don't want to think to much about them.

After that I unpack most of my stuff. There were still a few boxes full of stuff before I decided to be done.

Jumping up I walk towards the door to the elevator, ELEVATOR! They literally have their own elevator in their house. Man these people are rich.

Going up to the 5th floor like Masaomi said.

I go through this hall to a balcony thing. Going to the end of the balcony I see that I'm on the top level of this story. Stairs to the bottom lie on my right. If I went to my left it would lead to a bathroom.

I go down the stairs to be tackled by a little boy.

"Hi Amber, I'm Wataru. The youngest of all brothers" He is a boy with pinkish hair. He really is adorable.

"Hi Wataru." I say giving a honest to goodness smile.

Looking around there was a nice amount of guys sitting on the couch, one in the kitchen, and one sitting at the dinning table talking on the phone.

Once I was off the floor, someone from behind hugged me. His head rested on my shoulder.

Me being me, tensed up.

Suddenly another guy took the one hugging me, by the collar and dragged him off of me.

"I'm sorry about Tsubaki, he is a really, touchy kind of person. By the way I'm Azusa. Me and Tsubaki are twins" A guy with purplish hair said.

"Nice to meet you two" I say while bowing my head slightly.

After that everyone in the room sat down on the huge couch.

"Well why don't I introduce you to everyone, Amber," Masaomi said.

"You already met me, Wataru, Tsubaki, and Azusa. Over there is Yusuke, Iori, Ukyo, Louis, Subaru, and Kaname. The other three are not here currently. Oh also are little sister in law Ema isn't here right now." He finished.

 _Dang, there is seriously a lot of them. Wish me luck mom._

At this time I'm standing in front of them all.

"It might take me awhile to remember all your names, but I'll try" I say laughing at myself.

"It's fine if you forget, why don't you tell us a little about yourself" Ukyo asks

"Uh, okay. Well where to start. I'm fourteen, I have four older brothers and one older sister, not including my brother and sister in law. I mostly hang with older people cause that's who I'm most comfortable with. I love music and video games. Also I'm a very sarcastic person, so get used to it. Oh and I can't forget that I'll probably say some rude things. Sooooooo ya." I say while scratching the back on my neck.

"Do you play any instruments?" Kaname asks.

"Ah...ya. I can play guitar and sing," I reply.

"Sing for us, Am" Wataru says.

 _Am? Is that my nickname or something_?

"Yes, you should. After dinner perhaps?" Louis mentions.

"I guess I could, after dinner though" I say quickly.

"Umm lets see. Oh I have a very close relationship with two of my brothers girlfriends, Katie and Jess. I'm also close friends with these two guys named Josh and Keith." When I said that a few of the boy's eyes flickered with jealously. None knew why, and I didn't notice.

"Then there's my best friend Ka...leigh. OH MY GOSH I TOTALLY FORGOT." I yell while I fumble to get my Ipod out of my pocket.

"Wow, calm down. What's wrong" Yusuke asks.

"I forgot to text Kaleigh when I got here. I promised her, know she's probably worrying herself to death." My voice drenched with anxiety.

"Well why don't you call her right now, I would love to talk with this friend of yours" Tsubaki says.

"Uh no. If anything I'll text her. And I'm not letting you talk to her anytime soon. You all seem like great people, but to be honest I don't really trust you guys yet. It takes time."

"That's totally fine Amber. Go on and text her, so she won't worry anymore," Masaomi interjects.

I nod. Finally I go into my iPod. The lock screen picture is Minato Namakize, the best character from Naruto. Yes I am a fan of anime, got a problem with that?

Unlocking my iPod the home screen is of me and my best friend. I smile slightly.

I quickly go into iMessage.

I start to laugh awkwardly while rubbing the back on my neck again.

"Um...Can I have the WiFi password. I can't text her cause it's a iPod not a iPhone..." I say awkwardly.

Everyone chuckles.

"Sure, it's (Make something up)" Louis says.

"Thanks, Louis. Right?"

He nods slightly giving me a smile.

ME: I MWISSSSS YOU KALEIGH!

KALEIGH: DUDE! You scarred me! Why you didn't text me? Thank goodness you're alright. I mwiss you too. So how's it going with all the new brothers?

ME: I'm fine you didn't need to worry. And they're okay. And guess what!

KALEIGH: What?!

ME: There's thirteen of them!

KALEIGH: GUYS!?

ME:Yaaaaaaa. Wish me luck. Hey gtg they need me for something. I'll text you later.

KALEIGH: Wishing you luck. And if any of them even think of touching you, I will personally take a flight, come there, and beat the crap out of them. Okay bye.

I laughed a little bit after reading her last text.

"What's so funny?" wondered Wataru.

"Nothing. My friend is just really weird."

After that statement I yawn.

"I'm going to head upstairs. The time change is really getting to me." I say

"Okay, but come down for dinner okay. It's going to be in a few hours." I smile at Ukyo and nod.

When I get upstairs, I put my headphones on and watch a few episodes of anime. I've been getting into, Seraph of the End and Haikyuu. So I watched a few episodes of both.

I was still tired so I went and laid down on my bed and texted Keith.

ME: SUPPPP DUDE!

KEITH: AMBER! How have you been. Everyone already misses you.

ME: I miss everyone too. I've been good. So I thought I would tell you, there is thirteen of them boys that I live with...

KEITH: WHAT! I will kill each one of them.

ME: Calm down weirdo. I have only met ten of them so far, but everyone is really nice here. I'm not sure if this was a good or bad idea yet. What have I missed? :/

KEITH: Well if they do anything, give me a call and I'll smack some sense into them. Hahaha. And Amber you've only been gone 21 hours. Not even a whole day. You haven't missed anything yet. Stop overreacting and calm down.

ME: Look who's telling me to calm down.

KEITH: Shut up...

ME: HAHAHAHAHA

KEITH: I have to go to bed now. BYE BYE

ME: Okay, don't stay up playing Don't Starve to long, cause I know that's what you mean when you say "go to bed".

KEITH: Whatever. I will do what my heart desires.

ME: That sounded a little wrong, but whatever. NIGHTY NIGHT.

I double clicked the middle button of my iPod, and swiped the iMessage app away.

The thought of everyone at home saddened me.

I looked at the clock on my iPod. It has been two hours since coming up here.

NORMAL POV

Finally she went to her photos. On there Amber found a group photo of people. There was her four brothers and sister, brother and sister in-law, Katie and Jess, and Josh and Keith.

They were all smiling, not having a care in the world.

That was the night that most of the boys and Amber played Smash Bros. Oh and those hamburgers were amazing also.

Without Amber even knowing tears had started to fill her beautiful eyes. They soon were to much to hold in, and a few salty droplets fell from her beautiful eyes.

But that was nothing. She still held in so much pain. These people were her world.

The crying kept coming, but tiredness soon took over.

With a last glance at the iPod in her hand, darkness over took her.

There was still so much she didn't understand. She didn't know of the good and bad memories she would have with her new "brothers". The tears that would fall from her eyes, and the love that might evolve.

But right now she didn't know of any of this. And that is a great thing.

 **Sooooooo that was chapter two. I'm actually enjoying this story a lot. Please keep reading.**

 **There is a something called favorite and follow. You should do both!**

 **Peach out - Rosey**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sup friends. I know it's been awhile since I updated, but life is life. Also if you guys like K-pop I have an account on WattPad that has a SEVENTEEN fanfic. I'm currently writing other K-pop projects on there that aren't out yet. Please go read and support me on there too. It's the same user as I have now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Brothers Conflict is a wonderful show. A wonderful show that's not mine...sadly.**

Chapter 4

(Meeting the other brothers)

 _Recap_

 _"I'm very sorry for all the commotion I've caused. I hope everyone can forgive me. I would like to look past this and try to get to know each other again," I looked up seeing them all smile._

 _End Recap_

Amber's POV

I woke up from a wonderful night's sleep.

Though I didn't want to get up I know I would have too. I unplug my iPod to see it's already 11:30. Stupid time change. It's messing with brain.

I slowly drag myself out of my bed.

Getting dressed in simply black jeans and a T-shirt that said "It's an anime thing, you wouldn't understand"

Love this shirt so much.

I stick my phone in my front pocket while I put my iPod in my back pocket. Pulling on my jacket. I look into the mirror that hangs on my wall. Figuring out that I forgot to brush my hair I do so. Also putting on a purple and black beanie.

And finally I put my hair into a side braid.

I go to the 5th floor to see some of the brothers just sitting and talking.

"Uh morning?" I laugh awkwardly knowing how late it really was.

"Someone's up late," Ukyo couldn't help but say.

"Whatever. Time change is still messing with me," I pouted while Ukyo just chuckled.

After that I went into the kitchen to eat something quickly.

I run back to my room after eating. I had a week before school starts. (Sorry I know I said she was going to be homeschooled but I realized now that's not a good idea. Sorry for suddenly changing it)

I was going to enjoy my week before school starts.

Really I've never been a big fan of school, but you have to do it sooooo yea.

After just chill'n in my room for awhile I take my laptop and ear buds before walking to the 5th floor. I plop on the huge couch before taking out my iPod from my back pocket and laying it somewhere on the couch.

Getting comfy I plug in my ear buds and turn of the music from my laptop and savor the wonderful feeling that goes through me.

Then I start writing. Though that's not the only thing I do. I'll watch some YouTube, watch some anime, write, or even read fanfics while on here. I always am on social media also. Seeing what my friends are doing. Just stuff like that. All of it I enjoy.

When I look up from my laptop I notice that no one is in the room. Everyone must be doing stuff with their lives while I'm sitting here doing nothing. I really don't care so I turn back to my laptop.

Suddenly my iPod made a noise. Seeing who texted me, I smile when seeing it's Jess, Isaac, and Keith all in a picture. Jess and Isaac were hugging while Keith just made a stupid face at their couple PDA.

Then a text formed underneath the picture.

JESS: Hey love, wanted to say hi and show you that me, Isaac, and Keith went to the Our Last Night concert. Just wanted to rub in your face that we went :) Loves you.

I just chuckled. This is something Jess would definitely do.

ME: Whatever Jess. I'll see them one day, and at least I wasn't a third wheel like Keith. Love you too creep :/

I turned back to my laptop until I heard my iPod go off again. I was about to go check it, but something stopped me, or more like someone.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here," I looked up to see a guy probably around my age with pinkish brown hair.

"Um are you one of the thirteen brothers?" I ask not answering his question.

He narrows his eyes at me. I could just feel the judgment.

When he wasn't answering my question I went back to my laptop and started to write again totally ignoring him. Getting into the music I start tapping out the rhythm with my thumbs.

I got more and more into the music until both of my hands were making noise. Totally forgetting that someone was watching me.

Then I heard an obvious cough.

My head shot up while I froze all movement.

I saw the guy give me a "Are you stupid" face.

All I did was smile and laugh then go back to writing.

SLAM

This guy just slammed shut my laptop.

I was done with this nice guy act. He was starting to irritate me.

Instantly I gave him a death glare. Not afraid. Nothing scares me that easily, so if this guy thinks he's intimidating me he's dead wrong.

"I was using that," Anger scorching threw my words.

"Sorry sweat cheeks, but I don't go ignored," I rolled my eyes. He's so full of himself.

 _Wait, did he just call me sweat cheeks?_

This guy was really pissing me off.

"Well I'm sorry cutie-pie for not being able to entertain you. Now would you please get out of my face," I said pushing his shoulders so he would step back.

He stood strait up staring at me. He was annoyed, that was evident on his face.

I moved the laptop off my lap.

"Don't you know who I am," He asks like I'm stupid.

"Nope, and to be perfectly honest I don't care," I roll my eyes again. Man this guy was persistent. Couldn't he just leave me alone.

"Wait, by any chance are you Futo?" I ask.

"Ah, so you do know who I am," He smirks in victory.

"You being famous isn't the reason I know you. Ema told me about you. You're another one of the brothers. I'm Amber your new sister for a year. Tch, I didn't think they could have such a rude person in their family. They're all so nice," I glared at him.

Getting up I put my iPod in my back pocket. I had enough of this guy, so I was going to go to my room. He had different ideas though.

He took a hold of my wrist and turned me around. Pushing me into the wall.

His eyes glared at mine, but I wasn't backing down. I couldn't let him win.

"I already told you I don't go ignored," He purred.

"And I already told you I don't care. Just because you're one of the brothers don't think you get this special treatment from me. I tried to be nice, but you walked across a line you shouldn't have. Now I'll only tell you this once I'm not a normal girl. I'm not going to cower in the corner like most girls would. You. Don't. Scare. Me. Get that through you're thick scull. Sorry honey, but you annoy the crap out of me meaning two things. One, you're a complete butt face to me. Two, at all cost I need to try and ignore you because I might end up slapping you if I'm around you too often," In the next instance I pushed him away from me and walked up the stairs.

"I'm going out for awhile if anyone asks _Futo_ ," Was all I said before walking into the elevator.

 _I only been here a few days and I've already cried mutable times, and got into a huge fight with one of the brothers. In my defense he was a butt and deserved everything I said. Never am I going to regret what I said._

I walk out of the house. I was going to the mall and do things that I want. Probably the video games store. I absolutely love that place.

Time Skip (Once She Got Home)

Once I got home the first person I saw was Iori.

"Hello Amber. Where did you go?"

"Just for a walk," He seemed content with my answer and walked away.

Iori was one of my favorite brothers. Though I really didn't know any of them well he immediately intrigued me. He wasn't clingy, but he wasn't distant either. He cared. Also Iori wouldn't push you to answer a question. He was a very sweet person. Iori reminds me of Roy. A friend I'm somewhat close with. I've grown up with him for my whole life. I smiled at the memory of Roy.

 _Make a mental reminder to text Roy later._

I slid my hand across the wall while I walked through the many halls. I would always do this while looking through the many pictures that hung on the walls. Today was a different day for me. I finally felt like my old self. Instead of crying over the memories of my family and friends I smiled at them. I also had rude, mean, and sarcastic to a person. Oh how I missed doing that. Growing up in a house with four brothers I bet they would be proud of me. *chuckle*

When I was looking through the pictures that hung on the many walls I came across Masaomi.

"We're having dinner at 6. Two of the other brothers are here, and I would like for you to meet them," He said while smiling.

I nodded in reply and went to my room.

The rest of the day I spent on doing random things in my room.

When 6 came I rushed downstairs eager to meet more of the brothers.

Once I reached the 5th floor I saw Futo sitting with some of the other brothers.

"So you are one of the brothers. I was really hoping you we're just an annoying nuisance that would leave. Sad day for me,"

Most of the boys we're surprised with my rude words, but Futo did nothing but glare at my smirking face.

"You two have met?" Azusa asked.

"Yep. Earlier today. He though I was one of Tsubaki's "girls" He soon learned the truth though,"

I finished walking down the stairs to see a all to familiar face.

"YOU!" We both screamed at the same time.

 **Dun DUN DUUUUUUUN! Who's the brother that Amber's already met? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


End file.
